Who Am I?
by Lol58
Summary: What would happen if you were re-born into a human body? Plus you live in Earth? But one day 11 unknown aliens tell you are troll and your name is Karkat Vantas. The weirdest part that you are a girl not a boy.
1. The Dream

Chapter 1

_"Karkat what are you doing?" A girl looking that you worried and scared._

_Her name? What was her name? I guess you forget. She have horns like the devil, pointy and the color like candy corn. Her eyes was red. Her shirt black with a sign of Libra. The color of her sign it was . . . it was?_

_"I can't, I have to stop him," you yell that that her._

_You were in panic, and you whole body was shaking. W__hy were you in panic? What going on? __You see you hand gray. Why is my hand gray?_

You walk up.

"A other dream," you said as you got out of bed.

You went to the into your bathroom. Your skin pale got even paler from your dream, your eyes candy red, and your hair black. In your dream you keep having. You are a boy but that can't be because you are a girl. Your hair is so long it touched your butt. Your hair have so many layers is hard to even make a pony-tail.

"Octavia De Vallys," your maid called.

Yes you are a rich. Which mean you live in the finest and luxury home. Your mom name Remi De Vallys the actor and your dad Aimé De Vallys the singer. Your mom came form Mexico and you dad from French. They are well known from the world. Do to your mom light skin and your dad really pale skin you were born pale. But you not know why your eyes are candy red. You mom have hazel green eyes and your dad light blue.

"Octavia!"

"I'm coming!" You yell.


	2. Lie or Truth

Chapter 2

You put your inform black along with the intricate white lining design. You put a red ribbon behind your hair, you not have to but you like it. You have black long jacket, to go with it. You like jacket. A long with long white shirt, candy red ribbon on fornt of your uniform. Your black mini skirt, you put it on with black knee high socks as well a pair of black colored boots. You like boots and candy red shoes las. It also comes along with the customized rose insignia buttons and cuff links you hated it but that the only uniform the school will allowed. You ran down stairs.

"You are late," your younger brother said.

"Yeah, yeah," you said as you grab toast and put jam on it then sit down.

"Yong lady that not how a lady sit," your maid said.

Your maid is a ass. She tell you what you can do and what you can't do. You would square that her but you not want your bother to think is okay he is only 7.

"All right," you said.

"And you have to eat a good meal not just toast."

Then she talk even more.

'Oh my fuckn god,' you told yourself.

"Hey, I late."

"Late for what," your maid ask.

"School," you ran outside you quickly get in your car and leave.

You arrive that school even low is early.

"Octavia!"

You turn it was Mimi, Mimi Vaso. Your best friend.

"I need help!"

"Okay, what do you need help?"

"We got new students?"

"Students?"

"Yes, 11 new students."

"Wow, that new."

"You are the President of the school."

That true, as well a straight A student, the most popular girl in the school, where boys would do anything to be your boyfriend, and best that sports. Your life seem okay.

"Okay," you said.

The school is only for rich. It became you have to pay a lot of money to be in this school.

"There," she said.

You see them you were in shock, they were the same, people as in your dream. But all of them are human.

"I guess, you have it in under control," then she left.

"Motherfucker, is Karkat," he said. "I told you."

"Excuse me, you not say words, like those in my school," you were a little mad. "I'm not that person, you believe I am."

"My name is Octavia."

"Karkat not lie," one girl said.

"Vriska, I not lie," you pause.

What did you just say? How do you know her name? Fuck?!

"Motherfucker, it is you!" The tall guy grab you like a bride style and spin you around.

He put you down.

"Karkat you are a hot," the guy grin, he have blue and red glasses.

"Be quiet," you said."Look, I'm not Karkat, he's a boy I'm a girl."

"How do you know he is a boy?" A other girls said.

You pause. Not again.

"Look, we know you were re-born into a human body. What we didn't know you were re-born in a girl body," Vriska walk up to you.

You remain quiet.

"Let go, motherfucker," the tall guys said, grabbing your head.

"Back to A-"

"NO!"

All of LOOK that you.

"I h-have to go," you said as you ran from them.


End file.
